Irmão do Jorel
Irmão do Jorel (English: Jorel's Brother) is a Brazilian animated television series created by Juliano Enrico and produced by Copa Studio for Cartoon Network Brazil since 2012. The series debuted in September 22, 2014, and is notable for being the first animated production exclusively produced by Cartoon Network Latin America (although their first very original production was the short series ), thanks to which confirmed that the show premiere in the region on February 2, 2015. An English adapation, produced by AGTASNetwork, will air in the near future. Plot The series shows the daily life of an eccentric and extravagant family. Jorel is the middle child, with silky hair and a sweet and attractive way to win girls, which makes him the most popular guy in town. However, the show does not revolve around him, but around his younger brother, a shy and nameless boy just called "Jorel's Brother". Being overshadowed by the fame and popularity of his older brother, Jorel's Brother tries to gain his own identity and be someone important in the family. Each situation revolves around a typical confusion set in a Brazilian family atmosphere of late 80's, amid surreal and nonsense adventures, always from the perspective of Jorel's Brother. Names in the English dub Voice cast Brazilian Portuguese *Andrei Duarte - Irmão do Jorel *Juliano Enrico - Jorel *Tânia Gaidarji - Dona Danuza *César Marchetti - Sr. Edson *Hugo Picchi Neto - Nicolau "Nico" *Melissa Garcia - Vovó Juju and Lara *Cecília Lemes - Vovó Gigi Latin American Spanish *Jesús Hernández - Hermano de Jorel *Juliano Enrico - Jorel *Ivette García (Season 1) - Señora Danuza *Marisól Duran (Season 2) - Señora Danuza *Guillermo Martínez (Episodes 1-5) - Señor Edson *Randy Arias (after Episode 6) - Señor Edson *Pedro Herrera - Nico *Rocío Mallo - Abuela Juju *Valentina Toro - Abuela Gigi *Leisha Medina - Lara English *Roger Craig Smith - Jorel's Brother *Juliano Enrico - Jorel *Grey Griffin - Mrs. Denise *John DiMaggio - Mr. Edwin *Carlos Alazraqui- Nicholas "Nick" *Tress MacNeille - Granny Juju *Sandra Searles Dickinson - Granny Gigi *Kristen Schaal - Lara English dub edits After being aired in Latin America, and Brazil. AGTASNetwork will make an English version out of it, and the some scenes will be cut. Scenes that include profanity, and references to Brazilian carnivals. Clowns will be changed to make the show Americanized. *References to Brazilian cultures, will be edited, to make the show Americanized. For example the word "Lambada" will be changed to "Dancing". **Also as well, the Portuguese texts, will be replaced with English texts, but however some will be omitted. *The show will be set in Los Angeles, CA, instead of Brazil, and the buildings and houses will be changed, slighty, to take place in the US. *Some original character names from the original Brazilian version, will be changed, for example Dona Danuza, becomes Mrs. Denise, Edson becomes Edwin, Nico, becomes Nick, Steve Magal becomes Steve Mighty, and Ana Catarina becomes Anna Ballerina. *The house where the characters live, will have a redesign. *Like 4Licensing Corporation (formerly known as Leisure Concepts, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) that produced English-dubbed Japanese anime, and foreign cartoons, the show will have some music replaced. Trivia Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:English Dub